twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Alec
Alec is a vampire and a member of the Volturi guard, serving as one of the highest ranked guards. He has a twin sister named Jane, who's also a high ranking member of the guard. Jane and Alec are the Volturi's most offensive weapons, as they both hold abilities to completely take down an opponent, regardless of size. Alec possesses the gift of sense deprivation. He can completely cut off all senses of multiple targets. While Jane is useful in making an audience fear the Volturi, Alec is their most offensive weapon. Biography Early life Alec was born in England around 800 A.D, son of an Anglo-Saxon woman and a Frankish soldier. He was born a few minutes after his fraternal twin sister, Jane. Both Alec and Jane had strong psychic abilities that were evident even in their human state. Aro had shown interest in Alec and his twin sister Jane since they were toddlers, but decided to wait until they were old enough to turn them (the Volturi had already instated its rules about immortal children) so left them in the care of their parents. Their talents had not taken a focused shape at that point, but bad things happened to people who were unkind to the twins or their family, and good luck followed those who were friendly to them. Eventually, the superstitious locals found the twins too frightening to endure. They were accused as witches and condemned to be burned at the stake. Aro was apprised of the situation by a nomad who knew of Aro's interest in the twins. Aro hurried to the village, arriving just in time to interrupt the execution. Transformed at the age of about 12 or 13, they are the smallest and youngest in appearance, as well as the most prized members of the guard due to their incredibly powerful gifts. It is said that they are the cornerstone of the Volturi's offensive abilities. About one decade after they joined the coven, Alec and his sister displayed their powers for the first time in battle and annihilated the Romanian Coven's army of over one hundred recruits. Though not directly said, they could be considered two of the most powerful vampires in the world gift-wise, capable of taking down opponents regardless of size or age. ''New Moon'' in New Moon|250px]] Alec first appears in New Moon ''when Jane brings Edward, Alice and Bella, and Alec takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing back Alice and Bella instead of just Edward. Once Edward, Alice, and Bella are permitted by Aro to leave, they are taken to another room to wait until midnight in order to avoid suspicion. Alec is the guard who goes to inform them when they were allowed to go. In the movie adaptation, Alec remains quiet in most of his screen appearance. He keeps hold of Bella while Aro decides what to do. When Aro makes his decision to kill her, Alec casts Bella aside, turning her around to face Felix, and walking out of the way. It is then Edward jumps in to protect her. ''Eclipse , Felix and Demetri in Seattle.]] Alec does not appear in the book Eclipse. His twin, Jane, is sent to clean up the newborn army that Victoria created to destroy the Cullen family and Bella. It is said that only five members of the Volturi came: Jane, Demetri, Felix, and two other vampires. Though he has no role in the book, Alec appears in the film adaptation of ''Eclipse''. In the film adaption Alec appears in two scenes. In the first scene the Volturi are in Seattle checking on the newborn situation, Alec says, "Then decide sister, it's time." He puts his hand on his sister's shoulder as he says this. In the second scene the Volturi appear in Forks after the fight between the newborn army and the Cullens. ''Breaking Dawn'' Alec appears towards the end of Breaking Dawn, and plays a larger role. He, alongside his twin, Jane, accompany the rest of the Volturi guard to Forks. They went to deal with the presumed immortal child, Renesmee Cullen, who is actually Bella and Edward's biological child. Jane and Alec attempt to use their powers to give the Volturi an advantage. When Jane tries to attack Bella after she blocks her powers, Alec holds her back, soothing her by patting her on the shoulder. After Jane's power gets blocked by Bella's shield, Alec tries to use his power. He is also unsuccessful, though he isn't angered by failing to penetrate her shield. He doesn't retract his "mist", but rather continues to look for holes and weak spots in Bella's shield, without success. When the Cullens and their witnesses prepare themselves to fight against the Volturi, Vladimir states that Alec owes him many lives, and chooses Alec as his target. After Renesmee is proven to be a human-vampire hybrid by Alice's new witness, Nahuel, who is also also of her kind, Alec retreats to Volterra along with the rest of the Volturi. Physical description Alec is physically described as looking very similar to his sister, though his hair is a darker brown, he is taller in stature, and his lips aren't as full as hers. Alec, along with his sister Jane, is also described as being angelically beautiful. Alec as a permanent Guard member, a dark gray cloak, almost black, like his sister showing their rank in the coven. Personality Little is known about Alec as a person, though it seems that he is more lively, less sadistic, and calmer than his twin sister, Jane (whom he has a close relationship with). Alec has nevertheless proven to be just as ruthless and self-interested as she is. He can be considered the "sane" other half of Jane, looking at him from Volturi standards. He shows no remorse for taking anyone's life and carrying out the Volturi's frequently violent missions. There's a quiet confidence about him that, given his readiness to kill, is usually terrifying. Unlike his sister, Alec is not easily angered when Bella uses her shield to protect her family from his powers. Instead he simply leaves when Renesmee is proven not to be a problem. This is because in New Moon, instead of being apathetic like most of the Volturi Guard, he takes delight in teasing Jane for bringing two and a "half" vampires back to the castle of the Volturi. Alec is often confused for being the nice twin, but the author explains this to be the contrary. Stephenie Meyer explains Alec as the more calculating type, the one who will attack without warning. Powers and abilities: sense deprivation .]] Because of their gifts, Alec and his sister Jane are well-respected among the Volturi guard as well as the rest of the vampire world. Alec's gift is to numb the senses (sight, taste, hearing, feel, and/or smell) of any person on whom he focuses on. When he and Jane were burned at the stake, the horrible pain affected both of the twins deeply, and shaped the way their psychic gifts manifested themselves after the transformation. As Alec burned, he focused entirely on escaping the pain. As a vampire, this focus transformed into a horrifying power to anesthetize any human or vampire. Alec can selectively or completely numb the senses of more than one person at a time, allowing the Volturi to easily execute their opponents. Alec's power, along with Jane's, are one of the primary reasons why the Volturi have become untouchable. When he is using his ability, its physical manifestation is a sort of a shimmering hazy mist and it cannot be affected by the physical materials like wind or gravity. Unlike Jane, Alec can affect multiple targets at a time, therefore making him more dangerous than she is. For this reason, he is the Volturi's strongest weapon in combat. However, while Jane's power works almost immediately, Alec's power requires time to take effect. The Volturi sometimes also have Alec anesthetize a criminal before he is executed to avoid complication if that criminal had pleased the Volturi in any way. Since their gifts are long range, he and his sister fight from the sidelines, under the protection of bodyguards. His main purpose is to paralyze the senses of the guilty, so they cannot flee or defend themselves during the deliberation. For example, in ''Breaking Dawn, when Aro, Marcus, and Caius are counseling, Jane and Alec try to use their powers to stun the Cullens and their witnesses. Upon hitting Bella's shield, it went around it, making it appear like a giant bubble. Alec maintained the mist for the entire confrontation until Aro decided to retreat. Relationships Jane ]] Jane is Alec's twin sister. Aro had an eye on them for a while, but when the village thought that they were witches they tried to burn them on the stake. Aro killed every villager and changed Alec and Jane into vampires. As seen in New Moon, Alec likes to tease his sister, because she brought two and a "half" vampires instead of one. He protects as well as calms his sister down on occasions when she throws one of her anger tantrums. It is said in Breaking Dawn that Alec and Jane have a very close relationship. Aro .]] Aro is Alec's master and creator. He and his sister attracted Aro's attention already as children due to their special capabilities as humans, but Aro decided to wait till they were older to add them into his collection. After Alec was turned by Aro, he became fully committed to his masters, with Chelsea's power. Film portrayal Cameron Bright was cast as Alec in the film adaptation of New Moon, and later Eclipse, and will return for Breaking Dawn - Part 2. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn - Part 1'' (archive footage) **''Breaking Dawn - Part 2'' Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Siblings Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Eclipse Category:Breaking Dawn